The invention relates to a heating device for the vehicle interior of a vehicle, in particular for the footwell of a vehicle, and to a vehicle having a heating device according to the invention arranged in the footwell.
DE 20 2006 007 548 discloses a generic heating device as foot heating for installation into a vehicle footwell. This heater has a base part, an electrically-operated surface heater connected to the base part, and a connection cable connected via a control unit to the surface heater and having an end connector for plugging into an on-board socket of a vehicle. The base part may, hereby, be configured as a flexible mat or as a wedge-shaped footrest.
A disadvantage of this known foot heating for a footwell of a vehicle is that the surface heater generates predominantly only contact heat which should be transmitted to the feet of a vehicle occupant via such a floor mat or footrest. However, this is not always sufficient to rapidly achieve adequate thermal comfort for a vehicle occupant.